


恐高症

by chiwuanchuan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “我就知道……你太命运论了，我只是恰巧出现了在那个时候嘛。”“可是！可这个恰巧是哥的话就……所以想要回去，可以的话也想要经历哥的十六岁，帮哥承担哥的十六岁。”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, 城彬
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	恐高症

**Author's Note:**

> 53前后有意义/不是现背的伪装现背/之前一阵子写的，现在对于两个人之间的关系其实有了新的理解但还是用以前的想法讲它进行下去

坐飞机的时候，韩知城总是坐徐彰彬身边靠过道的位置。这好像是所有人之间不会明说但都默认遵守的规则，前几年好像有一次，过了安检之后孩子们就一直在和韩知城逗着玩，以至于登机了还拽着要坐在后排。  
  
韩知城原本从登机开始就变的心不在焉，可弟弟们也不都是好糊弄的主，都不愿意放过他，差点韩知城就要和比较远离战场的金昇玟换座位，期间和徐彰彬对视了一次，最后又一声不吭地坐到原本就安排在徐彰彬旁边的位置。

孩子们都很有眼色，大部分事情，只要发生过一次让人印象比较深刻的，就会暗自在心里立警戒线，所以这样的事情之后便没发生过，坐飞机的时候总是让那两个人一起。在他们看来，虽然他俩平时吵得也不少，甚至徐彰彬作为哥哥，在韩知城面前大部分时候都不像哥一样大度。他对待韩知城有特别的态度，有的时候明明对其他人一笑而过的场合，非要拽着和韩知城吵个你死我活，但是在这样事情的程度上好像又有暗自定好的约定。

韩知城彻底睁眼醒过来的时候飞机已经度过起飞期，徐彰彬正坐在旁边开电脑，才把遮光板拉上，只有座位的点射灯光照着他的脸，鸭舌帽檐很沉地压下来，把他脸上的表情完全遮挡。

飞机舱内干燥的空气把人的眼睛和鼻子弄得都不舒服，那些干燥的粒子在空气中把一切都混得不够真实，韩知城花了点时间才看清徐彰彬，弄清楚自己为什么醒来，在干什么。

“现在天黑了吗？”原来他从上了飞机就开始发晕，一直迷糊地睡到现在，即使知道什么时候起飞也对时间的流逝失去概念，嘟囔着就要拉小窗板。

“诶我靠……”徐彰彬还没骂出口就感觉到那人箭一样地缩回来，小窗板被扣的发出刺耳的响声，后面看热闹的小子们伸着头来看热闹，后排传来两声压抑的笑声，“拦你都来不及，这个高度不是还能看见底下吗你小子……”

韩知城不说话了，捏着带上飞机的矿泉水狂喝，感觉好了两秒又觉得随时控制不住想要吐，徐彰彬皱着眉头看他的样子，嘴上没个把门的，带着点脏说他自作自受。

韩知城没力气和他斗，等到缓过来又没那劲了，蛮不满地坐在座位上生没有由头的闷气，觉得徐彰彬明明又不是第一次见，每次都抓着不放很烦，又觉得自己吃了那么多次苦头又自找罪受很不争气。

徐彰彬戴着耳机在他旁边确认前几天做的东西，虽然并没有在播放——韩知城知道是因为靠得那么近也听不见透出来的声音，徐彰彬有的时候戴耳机纯粹就是装聋，不想做反应的时候就一副没听见的样子。

“第一次发现你除了恐高还飞行恐惧是什么时候来着？”韩知城刚把平板掏出来，因为不知道要干什么所以还无聊的时候被徐彰彬问，因为是很陌生的提问所以愣了一会儿。

这实在太不像对方会提起来的话题，明明刚才装在忙的人是徐彰彬，况且，这也太久远的问题了。他只好嘴上用心不在焉的口气说：“什么时候呢？好像是第一次坐飞机的时候……那不就是和哥一起去济州岛那次吗？”这样说着然后心里开多线程想徐彰彬到底脑子里哪根筋搭错，同时翻起久远的回忆。

“哦，没想到你还记得啊。”

呵，我怎么可能不记得，我清楚得很，韩知城低着头假装解安全带，翻了个巨大的白眼。

当然韩知城在快要下飞机的时候才意识到徐彰彬这是还在因为昨天凌晨今天跑通告前在工作室和自己吵架别扭呢，所以找这么不三不四的回忆话题。

其实也不算吵架，他们经常在音乐上产生分歧，比起讨论呈现方式更像是在吵架，以往大部分时候都有方灿在，起到一个推进问题有进展的作用，顺便给出更成熟的新方案。但是昨天他突发奇想去做灿房直播，就导致他们两个人多吵了几句，到最后问题也没有解决，都堵着气跑出国通告。

韩知城还好，他大部分时候后劲都没有那么大，更何况和徐彰彬吵得多了，也不觉得是吵架。

但可能自己昨天那句“哥从练习生时期开始就这样”或许让徐彰彬产生了误会，这其中产生的分歧导致了现在这个局面。

所以飞机开始下降，他的头又开始随着飞行高度变晕的时候悄悄咬着徐彰彬的耳朵说了句：“哥，没生气，你别想了。”

徐彰彬不知道是舒了一口气还是被什么逗笑，总之伸手揉了揉韩知城的肩膀，小声地说了句：“知道。”

“呀，是不是有人来了？”韩知城才咬着裤边把徐彰彬的内裤脱到一半，头还闷在被子里就感觉徐彰彬用不小的手劲推着自己的肩膀。

“你他妈的又糊弄我，不想做直说。”他闷得脸颊变成红色，拳头在空中举到一半，还没来得及挥下去，没想到徐彰彬真的没有骗他，房间外面传过来闷闷的人声。

“彰彬哥，你在吗？”是李龙馥在外面，韩知城和对方保持着两个人身上的衣服都脱下去大半，总之是不能见人的状态，僵硬地听外面在喊徐彰彬。

原本徐彰彬还因为韩知城没大没小不知道看场合闹脾气的行动气个半死，这一下也不敢弄出什么动静，两手还扶在短袖被蹭的乱七八糟的韩知城肩膀上。

“怎么了？”他问，李龙馥就住在对面，刚刚肯定看见他进房间，也知道自己一直没出去。

“你刚才看到HAN哥了吗？我想找他借平板，我的没有电了。”

韩知城的眼睛睁大了看他，怎么就有这么巧的事，要找的人就在房间里，可是如果要答应又得出去给李龙馥找平板，再回来徐彰彬就没有这么好逮了。

最近不知道是为什么，徐彰彬总是找各种各样的原因回避和他做爱，比如故意错开两个人去健身房的时间，在练习结束后，明明不是很累的编舞，也躺在地上，叫弟弟们拖着他才愿意起身。

这使得他特别敏感，对于徐彰彬这样一个说法总是变化的人来说，他最喜欢的确认对方情感的方式就是通过肉体。

说他不自信也好狡猾也罢，韩知城在确认情感这件事情上又绝对的偏执，如果可以的话（他的意思是说徐彰彬不会烦）他恨不得每天确认四十次。

但这事情的漏洞就在于，他和徐彰彬之间好像很少互相说喜欢和爱，所以韩知城只能通过定期的肉体交流来确定他和徐彰彬之间的缘分，或者说是恩怨的维系。

今天好不容易打听到这次国外行程徐彰彬都住单人间，他绝对不要放过这个好机会，所以今天韩知城无论如何也不会让徐彰彬得偿所愿。

于是他只好拼命摇头，让徐彰彬帮他糊弄过去，徐彰彬想了想，让李龙馥去酒店的健身房找韩知城。

听见李龙馥的声音渐渐小了，从门外消失，韩知城这才软塌塌地趴下来，脖子上都吓出了冷汗，冰冰凉地贴在徐彰彬胸前。

两个人都有点勃起的分身也软下去，徐彰彬的内裤被脱了一半，东西露在外面，对方一靠过来就贴在一起。

“也不用这么如临大敌吧。”他这样子把徐彰彬逗得很想笑，就这当下的姿势自然而然地手就伸上去挠韩知城的脑袋，发丝软软地缠在手指上。

他的头发有点长了，软塌塌地搭在脖子上一点，徐彰彬玩腻了头发就用微微泛凉的指尖贴着脖子后面的皮肤取暖。

他面对这段关系比韩知城要坦然的多，也从来不知道对方心里打的那么多小九九，自然不觉得这段关系让其他人察觉出端倪是什么不好的事，韩知城不这么想，他小声说：“被怀疑的话，和哥之间本来就有点不好说不是吗？让别人知道也觉得是给周围的人增加负担。”

其实有信心获得其他人的理解，但那样总觉得会在相处中被对方体察，被以其他的方式关心，总觉得怪怪的。

徐彰彬握着他的手腕往下半身摸，韩知城有点害羞，就硬拽着扯，就这一会他已经完全勃起了，刚才被咬过的裤边一片微凉的潮湿：“什么关系，和我的什么关系。”

韩知城没说话，手完成了刚才嘴巴没有完成的事，把徐彰彬的阴茎握在手里，从末端一路摸到已经湿漉漉的龟头，徐彰彬的身体很敏感，加上这次又是时隔不知道多久和韩知城做爱，被触摸到的瞬间便不受控制地抬起下半身往对方的方向蹭：“是这个关系吗？还是说……”他伸出手摸韩知城漂亮的脸，“喜欢的关系不可以告诉？”

原来哥还是知道定位到喜欢的啊……

韩知城昏昏沉沉地想，鼻子闻见对方的体味，可能是在飞机上他的态度让徐彰彬察觉到什么，一到酒店他就洗了澡，所以是沐浴露香气掺着淡淡的前液味道。他不懂为什么徐彰彬总是把他们两个人之间的关系说得轻描淡写，好像这件事并没有什么重要的，这么一想就有点不舒服，就松了手，一脸委屈地盯着徐彰彬。

徐彰彬在有点摸不着头脑的情况下微眯着眼睛等了好一会也没有发生什么，这才坐起来看到韩知城一脸吃了苦瓜相。

“不会吧……我又怎么啦。”他想了想，眼见韩知城两眼通红，这就要哭出来的样子，无奈地叹气，趁着坐起来的姿势抱住韩知城，双手环住对方的肩膀试图给对方一些安慰：“先说好了，如果我说错了的话，你也别生气啊。”

韩知城没讲话，这使得徐彰彬恨不得连呼吸都停了，他们两个这样停顿了很久，过了一会儿韩知城抽抽搭搭地抱怨徐彰彬说你倒是说啊，徐彰彬这才蹭过去用鼻尖压韩知城的耳朵，声音闷闷地从嗓子里传出来：“我知道你在担心什么，我不是不在意，只是方式和你不一样。”

“我可没感觉到。”韩知城心里觉得不满，又委屈又气，反正在他看来徐彰彬嘴上说着，总是不会那样做的，“明明都已经到这个程度了，哥怎么会觉得我昨天那样是在生气嘛。”

“啊……原来导火索是那个吗？”

“我哪有那么容易和哥生气啊现在！”

徐彰彬顿了顿，应该是在想措辞，过了一会儿，很郑重地说：“因为……呃，怎么说呢，因为你有点特别嘛。”

就像无数次地两个人之间产生矛盾的缘由那样，徐彰彬觉得自己非要和韩知城说得完全清楚才能够让韩知城安心。

“如果像对待弟弟们那样对待你，这样你就开心了吗？反而会不高兴吧。”徐彰彬从手边的纸巾盒里抽出两张糊在韩知城湿漉漉的脸上。

他这么一来把韩知城说得沉默了，徐彰彬说得对，不仅如此，他不但同时突然了解了徐彰彬的心情，还产生了和徐彰彬一起的回忆。

“你前阵子不还说……”

“对，可以的话想要回到哥十六岁的时间，做哥的哥哥。”

“你那个时候没告诉我原因，现在可以告诉我了吗？我想知道我到底猜对没有。”

“哥不用猜，我直接告诉哥就好。”

“那你说吧。”

“因为我认识哥不就是十六岁的时候吗，那个时候哥已经做了一段时间练习生了，所以……所以帮助了我很多，我……我无法想象如果当时没有你和灿哥，特别……特别是哥的话，现在我会变成什么样。”

“我就知道……你太命运论了，我只是恰巧出现了在那个时候嘛。”

“可是！可这个恰巧是哥的话就……所以想要回去，可以的话也想要经历哥的十六岁，帮哥承担哥的十六岁。”

徐彰彬被韩知城突如其来无比的真挚惊到了，同时又有些感动，脑子里想这话也只能从韩知城嘴里说出来了，于是笑着回答：“哥十六岁的时候没有你那么多问题啦，我可是哥诶。”

“哥不是也说过有一阵子很辛苦的时期吗？如果没有问题的话，哪怕能帮哥分担一些压力，一些日子会变得轻松一点，那也很好。”

“那你后来不是来了吗，多亏你来了。”

“可是不够，不够……想要知道，想要参与更多。”

“你现在少想些这类麻烦的事，就已经帮到我啦，你啊……脑子里这么多没头没尾的想法，还是做哥的弟弟吧，做弟弟比较轻松。”

“麻烦……这样的事情是麻烦吗？”

“说了那么那么多——无论是喜欢还是关系或者其他问题，想知道就直接问我，不用自己想那么多。”

“可是……”

“啊，其他人的话……是以前经常在一起玩来玩去的时候，知城比较习惯不那么强烈的情感表达不是吗？和我不一样。”

韩知城一下子反应过来了，他想起练习生刚认识徐彰彬的时候，曾经因为徐彰彬太黏他所以大打出手。他极度认生，所以青春期刚进公司的时候，经历过一阵风风火火的时期。

原来是因为这个，没想到徐彰彬从这里就开始记得……

“可是哥不是喜欢……哥这样不会觉得困扰吗？”

“你困扰的话那就当然不公开啊，但是我可以只给你说我喜欢你啊。”

“这样啊……”韩知城若有所思地低下头，随之而来是由于自己不成熟又任性的想法袭来的巨大的羞耻感。

“我说你啊，”徐彰彬皱着眉头，“不要总把你自己放在别人的立场上考虑问题啊。”

“对不起，以后不会了。”

“不要说对不起！”

所以现在可以做了吗？

徐彰彬哑着声音问，他们两个人面对面抱着，韩知城趴在他肩膀上哭了一会儿，显然呼吸还没有缓过来，整个人都在抽搐，呼吸的声音也非常浑浊，倒是在自己问了之后又使劲把住两个人挨在一起的柱身，把徐彰彬逗笑了。

“硬了的话就插进来吧，”他撅起嘴巴，在韩知城要亲过来的时候又呼气吹起对方额头前的刘海，“刚刚洗澡的时候……”

“做过扩张了？”韩知城伤心归伤心，手毫不犹豫地探下去捏徐彰彬的大腿，往上摸到热乎乎又很软的屁股肉，说话间就伸了两根手机进去。

果不其然和自己想象的一样，很轻松就能够插进两根手指，还能感受到穴口和人体液不同触感，粘乎乎化工的滑腻。“原来一直还含着吗？哥真了不起。”

徐彰彬脸红着脸点点头，韩知城把目光往下移动，定睛看清楚徐彰彬下半身的状况，大腿和屁股因为快感不停地颤抖着，前面的阴茎被自己握在手里，随着呼吸的起伏时不时叫他挺起腰，让那只手握住得更多。后面的情况也没有好到哪里去，自己的两根手指已经插到了最里面，吸附着自己手指的内壁还一阵阵缩紧，仿佛要吞下更多才愿意满足似的。

“所以我说了一直都可以嘛。”徐彰彬看他的眼睛里面蒙了一层薄雾。

手伸在后面扩张，韩知城换了个姿势，不想留一处地方给对方，低头使劲咬住了徐彰彬的乳头。他已经硬了，下身气势汹汹地顶着对方的大腿。

“知城……啊……呃……不要折磨我了，快进来……快操进来。”韩知城缓慢地把手指从对方身体里抽出来，仔细观察着对方的反应。徐彰彬下面的穴口还是张开一点，他扭着腰，柔软的胸部和鼓起来的脸颊都蹭着韩知城，光是这样子就足以让他射徐彰彬一发，韩知城这么想，觉得自己有一点点坏小孩的无耻。

虽然锻炼身材会变，但徐彰彬的脖子周围还是足够瘦，皮肤包着骨头，喘气的时候像有翅膀包裹着鼓动，刺激着自己，想要进入这幅神秘的身体一探究竟。

韩知城红着眼睛，徐彰彬已经开始用屁股有意无意地摩擦自己的阴茎，要不是因为此时此刻他的手环着韩知城的身体，动弹有点困难，恨不得抓着韩知城的柱身，自己一屁股坐进去了。

韩知城咬着牙骂了两句——作用可能是叫徐彰彬更加渴求他的身体，随后就一股脑伸进去。

“嘶……啊……”

还是由于有一阵子没做的缘故，徐彰彬被对方插入的时候被非常短暂一瞬的疼痛感刺激得皱眉头，可韩知城却不给再愿意和刚才一样给他机会，不等徐彰彬完全适应就开始非常快速地顶弄。

他每次都完全退出来，用滚烫的东西在后面顶着，似是非是地磨蹭两下颤抖的大腿和屁股，再不留情地刺激徐彰彬的敏感点，非常用力地捅到地，用一个比较不一样的角度插入的话，很容易叫徐彰彬失去理智。

韩知城的动作变得有些粗暴了，他紧捏着徐彰彬的大腿贴近自己，让自己的操弄更加没有阻力。

“爽么哥？怎么办，太久没和哥做身体完全控制不住，很快射的话哥会不会不满足？”

徐彰彬的眼睛红通通的，这下他真的变成一个淫荡的兔子了，韩知城虽然假装绅士地问能不能射精，实际上对于自己无比熟悉的身体反应，怎么都知道徐彰彬也要射，甚至比自己还要急切。在韩知城准备最后的猛冲时徐彰彬直视着他的脸，眼神和说出来的话都是非常真实的，让韩知城满意的表现，他又呻吟了一声：“嗯啊……知城啊……喜欢……喜欢哥哥，喜欢我的话就把我操出来。”

“好。”

这要求让韩知城像要把徐彰彬弄坏似的把他操到了高潮。

“哥，这不是喜欢的力气哦。这是爱……”

“呃……我，我也爱你。”

韩知城觉得这样也挺好的，徐彰彬躺在他右手边睡得很香，中途转过来靠上他肩膀的脑袋压得他半个身体都是麻的。他在不弄醒对方的情况下活动着自己的手指，希望可以好受一些，心里比起刚才反而舒畅了许多。

徐彰彬对他说的话比起安慰更像是一种启发，他没必要在意，或者说是一定想要在这段两个人的关系中确认到什么既定事实，因为如果对方是徐彰彬，他似乎也愿意相信不管发生什么，自己都拥有能够无条件将一切都交予他的勇气。

就像是无数次梦见过的那样，站在蹦极准备处不敢跳下去的时候，风里面听见徐彰彬在大吼的声音：“HAN啊，不管怎么样哥都会接住你的。”

END.


End file.
